callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hornet's Nest/Trivia
Trivia Opening *At the beginning, Alejandro Rojas is nearby, bound to a metal fence. He is still alive at this point, but can be killed by the player with no penalty, due to being classified as an enemy and not a civilian. Beside him on a table there is the car battery which is seen in "Takedown". **It was possible there was an intended torture scene with the player torturing Rojas, as there is a power drill on a table next to him and located in the game's files (found on PC), is the remnants of a cut weapon called "powerdrill". *On the opening cutscene, it shows scenes of a fight going on in the airplane graveyard in "The Enemy of My Enemy". *After passing the stationary technical and heading through the gate, if turning right the player can see a pile of rubble and tires on fire. This is a reference to the film Black Hawk Down, where the locals set tires on fire as signals to the militia that a conflict is about to begin. Market *There is a building named "Pelayo's", which is an ice-cream eatery and a reference to Infinity Ward employee Velinda Pelayo. Chase *When Roach slides down the roof at the end and smashes the window the player will be granted with another 10 seconds. *After the player falls from the rooftops, there is a M4A1 with an ACOG scope and a grenade launcher several feet to the right of the player, which can be seen if the player does not immediately try to jump to the next rooftop after the others have done so. It can be picked up and used. **There won't be a "pick up" hint so the player has to simply press the use button while facing at it to pick it up. **If the player tries to change weapon during the chase, the message "No weapon available" will appear. *If the player slides down at the wrong angle and crashes into the wall instead of the glass, they will achieve a checkpoint and not be able to move. If the player continues at the last checkpoint, they will be stuck at the same spot. Other *Near the beginning of the level, where one of the enemy trucks would first circle the map for one lap before stopping, there is a small row of poppy plants towards the right corner of the map. If the player walks into them and goes behind a building, they will find a former "hideout" of a child. There is a tall crate with a teddy bear sitting atop a drawing of different sized hands. Next to the crate is a soccer ball and an ice cream cup and on the wall is a movie poster for a movie called "Porter Justice". *There are posters that have an Infinity Ward logo, a number 23, a photo (in low resolution) of a man with a microphone, and the name Griggs. * In the marketplace with all of the chickens, there is a television on the wall to the left from where the player enters the market. Shooting the screen will reveal a teddy bear inside. *On the side of Nikolai's Pave Low, there is the "winged dagger" insignia of the S.A.S. *The music heard at the end of the mission, while Roach hangs from the helicopter, is the victory music for the Militia in multiplayer. *In the Russian version there is a mistake, the text says "Помочь капитану Прайсу добраться до места высадки" this means Captain Price had help to get to the landing site - even though Price is not seen/heard of in this mission, MacTavish should have been mentioned instead. *In Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, the G18's "classic" name, the Hornet, was derived from the mission name. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia